I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU
by mutmut chan
Summary: Sequel buat ff "WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU". Silahkan baca. Siwon, Kyuhyun, Wonkyu, QMi.


_SEQUEL FOR "WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU"_

Ehem.. Jadi sebenernya itu fanfic menurut saia udah selesai. Dengan 'open ending' tentu saja. Maksud saia dengan 'open ending' itu, jadi silahkan pembaca menduga-duga sendiri ending paling akhirnya. Entah Kyuhyun bunuh diri atau _marry with Zhou Mi_ #PLAKK. Ahahaha Tapi karena saia author yang tidak baik hati dan sombong, kembali, mari kita siksa Kyuhyun… atau Zhou Mi? Muahahaahaha. Tapi ga janji ya~

Betewe, saia bernafsu sekali ingin merajam beberapa orang yang memberi saran untuk sequel. Eyke kan jadi tergoda cyin~

Dan mengenai penggunaan bahasa inggris, taukah kalian kalau itu adalah potongan terjemahan lagu '_Coagulation_', '_What If_', dan '_Blue tomorrow_'? Okelah cap cus..

Mutmut Chan Present…

_I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU_

"Pastikan untuk rajin mengunjungi kami, Kyu." Kata Donghae sembari meremas jemari kyuhyun yang digenggamnya.

"Tentu saja, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyumnya yang terlihat dipaksakan.

"Tolong jaga dia, errr.." Eunhyuk tampak berpikir, sepertinya ia lupa lagi nama orang yang akan ia ajak bicara.

"Zhou Mi." Jawab orang itu sendiri akhirnya.

"Ah, iya. Zhou Mi." Kata Eunhyuk tersenyum malu.

"Tentu saja." Zhou Mi melirik arlojinya sebentar sebelum menarik gagang koper yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya kami harus masuk." Zhou Mi melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang tengah memeriksa tasnya. Mendengar kalimat Zhou Mi barusan, Kyuhyun juga segera mempersiapkan kopernya.

"Aku harus pergi. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini." Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian. Kedua mata Donghae terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Tepat satu minggu setelah kematian Siwon, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke China bersama Zhou Mi. keputusan yang berat memang, tapi itulah yang tertulis di wasiat yang Siwon tinggalkan. Tabungan dan beberapa aset milik Siwon juga menjadi milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi akhirnya duduk di pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke China. Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebentar, tangan kanannya meraih sesuatu yang melingkar di lehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah cincin.

_Selamanya milikmu. S_

Begitu lah yang tertulis di cincin itu, tertulis dalam huruf hangul. Lamunan kyuhyun segera buyar ketika ia merasakan seseorang duduk di kursi disampingnya.

"Tidurlah." Kata Zhou Mi tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Siwon menginginkan aku bahagia, kan?" Tiba-tiba kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi agak tercengang mendengarnya.

Lama Zhou Mi hanya terdiam. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, tapi ia segera menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Dan tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Zhou Mi kala itu.

"Mmmhhh.. Siwon.. mmhh.." Terdengar suara rintihan lirih dari ruangan di sebelah kamar Zhou Mi. Mendengar hal itu, Zhou Mi yang begitu lelap tertidur membuka matanya, mendengarkan baik-baik suara itu.

"Hiks.. Siwon.. hiks… Hhhh." Zhou Mi segera beranjak dan memakai kacamatanya ketika ia kembali mendengar suara itu.

Zhou Mi membuka perlahan-lahan pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang tidak dikunci. Benar dugaannya, Kyuhyun sepertinya bermimpi buruk. Zhou Mi segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di tepi ranjang pemuda itu. Air mata keluar dari kedua mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam, kedua tangan putihnya mencengkeram selimutnya dengan erat dan tampak keringat yang melapisi tubuh pemuda itu.

Zhou Mi mengulurkan tangannya ke atas kepala Kyuhyun dan membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Ssssuusssshhh.." Zhou Mi terus membelai kepala Kyuhyun lembut hingga tubuh Kyuhyun yang semula bergetar dan terlihat kesakitan kini tenang kembali. Zhou Mi melirik jam yang menempel di dinding dan melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dinihari.

Zhou Mi menguap lebar ketika rasa kantuk menyerangnya, tapi ia tetap tidak menghentikan tangannya yang berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun dari mimpi buruknya meskipun Kyuhyun sudah tenang sejak tadi.

Pukul 04.00 pagi akhirnya Zhou Mi keluar dari kamar untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelumnya ia memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Keesokkan paginya ketika Kyuhyun bangun dan menuju dapur, dilihatnya sarapan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Tampaknya Zhou Mi sudah berangkat kerja. Kyuhyun segera duduk dan bersiap untuk makan ketika dilihatnya sepucuk kertas tergeletak di samping piring makannya.

_PC games mu akan datang siang ini _

_Mi._

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali kertas itu di meja makan dan segera mengambil sumpit untuk makan.

*Flashback*

"Hey dokter…" Sapa seorang pemuda berlesung pipit di kedua pipinya kepada pemuda yang memakai kacamata.

"Aku belum jadi dokter, Shi Yuan." Kata pemuda berkacamata pada temannya itu. pemuda yang dipanggil Shi Yuan tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, tapi sebentar lagi iya kan, Mimi~? Haha." Kata Shi Yuan menggoda pemuda berkacamata yang ia panggil Mimi~

"Hey, berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak memanggilku Mimi~. Dan kau –Hey…" Mimi sontak memandang ke wajah Shi Yuan yang menurutnya aneh siang itu.

"What?" Tanya Shi Yuan pada Mimi yang memandangnya dengan aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mimi memeriksa temperatur tubuh Shi Yuan dengan meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Siwon dengan senyum sumringah yang masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Entahlah. Kau terlihat bahagia dari biasanya. Tunggu.. kau bertemu gadis baru?" Kata Mimi akhirnya.

Shi Yuan semakin memperlebar senyumnya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Zhou Mi.

"Oh my God, Siwon !" Keluh Zhou Mi pada sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Tapi Mi, kali ini berbeda. Dan dia bukan gadis. Haaahhh aku benar-benar gila hanya dengan memikirkannya. Kau harus bertemu dengannya besok." Kata Shi Yuan memeluk sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Terserahlah. Hey, pikirkan juga kuliahmu itu. Aaaahhh~ China panas sekali hari ini. Ayo traktir aku minum." Kata Zhou Mi sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya pada wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Yah !" Protes Siwon.

"Yah ! kenapa kau mengajakku kesini? Tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke tempat seperti ini." Tanya Zhou Mi heran. Kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah toko buku yang terletak di pusat kota Nanjing.

"Ssssttt. Diam saja." Kata Siwon sembari memasuki toko itu.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Siwon ketika mereka memasuki toko itu. Zhou Mi mengernyit heran ketika Siwon memakai bahasa korea untuk menyapa.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?" Kata Siwon pada seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung yang tengah menata buku di sebuah rak. Pemuda berambut coklat itu segera menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Ah, Annyeong haseyo, Siwon-sshi." Sapa Kyuhyun sembari membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Siwon.

Zhou Mi memandang pemuda yang bernama Kyuhyun itu dari atas sampai bawah, memandangi bagaimana canggung tapi menariknya Kyuhyun. Lamunan Zhou Mi segera buyar ketika Siwon menyikut pinggangnya.

"Ehm, perkenalkan ini sahabatku, Zhou Mi." Kata Siwon dengan senyuman yang terus menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Kata Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan Zhou Mi yang masih terpaku.

"Zhou Mi. Kau dari Korea?" Tanya Zhou Mi pada pemuda di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sopan.

"Aku baru saja memperoleh beasiswa disini." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Errr… Apa ada buku baru disini?" Tanya Siwon berbasa-basi. Zhou MI mengernyitkan dahinya mendengarkan Siwon menanyakan buku. Tidak seperti biasanya Siwon membeli apalagi membaca buku kalau bukan karena kebutuhan kuliahnya saja.

"Mari kutunjukkan buku-buku yang baru." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum. Lesung pipit kecil tampak di ujung bibirnya. Mata Siwon seperti berbinar-binar melihatnya dan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan sampai lupa dengan keberadaan Zhou Mi disitu.

'Jadi dia yang membuat Siwon bisa berbunga-bunga seperti itu?' Kata Zhou Mi dalam hati.

*End of Flashback*

"Kau tidak perlu membelikanku barang-barang seperti itu lagi, ge." Kata Kyuhyun ketika mereka telah menyantap makan malam di sebuah café sederhana.

Zhou Mi menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan heran. Kyuhyun hanya memainkan makanan di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Zhou Mi masih menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, dengan masih mengaduk makanan dihadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tabung saja uangmu untuk masa depanmu. Aku tidak menginginkan barang-barang itu." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi akhirnya meletakkan sendoknya dan menghela nafas panjang. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berkutik.

"Haruskah kita kembali ke Korea? Sungguh, kau tidak perlu disini kalau kau tidak menginginkannya." Ucap Zhou Mi berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku suka disini. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi aku akan mencari pekerjaan, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, ge." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.." Zhou Mi mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun segera menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas pahanya. Zhou Mi akhirnya hanya menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Sudah seminggu ini mereka tinggal di Nanjing, China. Kyuhyun yang masih belum mendapatkan pekerjaan hanya tinggal di apartemen mereka. Sementara Zhou Mi yang kembali bekerja di rumah sakit tempat dulu ia bekerja.

Ketika Kyuhyun tengah menonton tv tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering sebentar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Kyuhyun segera meraih ponsel yang tergeletak disampingnya itu. Pemuda itu agak tersentak ketika membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

_Sender : Siwon's Mom_

_Kudengar sekarang kau tinggal di Nanjing. Kau tidak berniat mengunjungiku?_

Dengan agak gemetar Kyuhyun segera membalas pesan tersebut.

_To : Siwon's Mom_

_Aku sudah seminggu disini. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali, tapi aku ingin menunggu apa Ibu sudah siap bertemu denganku._

Tidak beberapa lama balasan dari Ibu Siwon datang.

_Sender : Siwon's Mom_

_Datanglah ke rumah besok siang. Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Oh iya, aku akan masak makanan kesukaanmu jadi jangan makan sebelum datang kemari _

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun kembali membalas pesan itu.

_To : Siwon's Mom_

_Baik, Bu._

Keesokkan harinya tidak seperti biasanya sebelum Zhou Mi berangkat Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Uhm, Ge!" panggil Kyuhyun ketika Zhou Mi tengah merapikan dasinya.

"Ya?" Jawab Zhou Mi membalikkan badannya sehingga ia bisa menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya aku akan pergi sebentar nanti siang. Mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat jadi gege bisa makan malam duluan."

"Uhm, baiklah."

Dengan mengendarai sebuah taksi Kyuhyun akhirnya berangkat ke rumah ibu mertuanya itu. Tak sampai 1 jam, pemuda berambut coklat itu sampai di depan sebuah rumah megah milik keluarga Choi. Keluarga Siwon memang berasal dari Korea, tapi sejak Siwon SMP mereka pindah ke China. Kyuhyun pernah menginjakkan kakinya sekali ke dalam rumah itu sebelum ia dan Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea dan tinggal bersama disana.

Kyuhyun memencet bel rumah itu dengan ragu. Tak berapa lama seorang security menghampirinya dari dalam gerbang.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya security itu.

"Aku ada janji dengan Nyonya Choi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?" Tanya security memastikan. Tampaknya ibu siwon sudah memberitahu security ini akan kedatangannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti.

Security itu segera membukakan gerbang untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah itu ia diantar oleh seorang pelayan untuk menemui Ibu Siwon. Kyuhyun akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pintu besar yang ia pikir adalah ruangan pribadi dari Ibu Siwon.

"Silahkan.." Kata Pelayan itu sembari meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Tok.. tok.. Kyuhyun mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara lembut seorang wanita dari dalam ruangan itu. Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu itu. Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah berderet rak buku yang ditata rapi. Matanya segera mencari sosok nyonya Choi yang ternyata tengah duduk di sebuah sofa yang tersedia disitu.

"Annyeong haseyo." Sapa Kyuhyun sembari membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk jangan terlalu formal denganku. Duduklah, nak." Kata Nyonya Choi memberikan senyum hangat pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali membungkuk sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping Nyonya Choi. Kyuhyun merasa bergetar ketika ada panggilan 'nak' keluar dari mulut Nyonya Choi.

"Kau terlihat kurus sekali." Kata Nyonya Choi membelai rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Nyonya juga terlihat lebih tua dari sebelumnya." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Nyonya Choi terkekeh kecil mendengar hal itu.

"Hey, kau memanggilku apa?" Kata Nyonya Choi memperingatkan.

"Umma.." Kyuhyun tersenyum malu-malu.

"Itu baru anakku." Kata nyonya Choi dengan tangannya yang masih berada di atas kepala Kyuhyun.

Tanpa sengaja pandangan Kyuhyun terjatuh pada sebuah figura besar yang terpajang di hadapannya. Didalamnya terlihat 3 orang dengan wajah yang hampir mirip. Mr. dan Mrs. Choi dan juga satu lagi wajah orang yang Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah lupa, Choi Siwon. Itu adalah foto keluarga Choi yang kini kehilangan satu-satunya penerus keluarga mereka.

Nyonya Choi mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun. Di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, wanita itu masih terlihat cantik meskipun keriput sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

"My Siwonie.." Ujar nyonya Choi memecah keheningan. Suaranya bergetar seperti menahan tangis. Matanya juga terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Deg. Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri di dadanya. Rasanya sungguh sakit hingga ia ingin merintih.

"Dia tega sekali kan? Meninggalkan kita secepat ini." Kata nyonya Choi dengan suara yang tertahan. Tanpa melihat pun Kyuhyun sudah yakin nyonya Choi sudah menitihkan air matanya.

"Sepertinya baru kemarin dia merengek padaku untuk membelikannya sepeda baru."

*Flashback*

"Ummaaaaaa…" Panggil Siwon kecil dengan manjanya. Kedua tangan kecilnya menggelayuti lengan Ibunya.

"Hmm…" Jawab nyonya Choi yang tengah sibuk di depan computer.

"Ummaaaaa… hari ini Mimi mendapat hadiah sepeda baru dari Ayahnya. Aku ingin sepeda baru jugaaaaa…" rengeknya manja. Nyonya Choi menghentikan pekerjaanya dan meraih putra semata wayangnya itu agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Siwonie ingin sepeda baru juga?" Tanya nyonya choi memegang kedua pipi kenyal putranya.

Siwon mengangguk sambil mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya dengan imut.

"Hmmm… baiklah. Akan Umma belikan, tapi… Cium Umma dulu. Muuaaah." Nyonya Choi mencium bibir putra kesayangannya itu.

"Ummaaaa… kenapa menciumku disituuuu… itu hanya untuk orang yang kucintai." Kata Siwon cemberut.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintai Umma?" Tanya Nyonya Choi pura-pura marah.

"Hehehe.." Siwon hanya tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya dan juga kedua lesung pipitnya.

"Aku sangat mencintai Umma." Kata Siwon sambil memeluk Ibunya itu.

"My Siwonie.." Nyonya Choi terkekeh melihat kelucuan anaknya.

*End of Flashback*

Cho Kyuhyun sempat merasa dirinya lah yang paling merasa kehilangan atas meninggalnya orang yang paling ia kasihi, Siwon. Namun ternyata ia salah. Wanita yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya inilah yang paling merasa kehilangan. Wanita inilah yang melahirkan, mengasuh dan menyayangi Siwon sejak kecil.

"Ayah Siwon belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini sampai sekarang." Ujar Nyonya Choi yang kini sudah terisak.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. Tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ayah Siwon memang orang yang cukup keras kepala dan sangat protektif dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun mengerti betapa terpukulnya ia mengetahui sang putra kebanggaannya meninggalkannya.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menjaga Siwon dengan baik." Lanjutnya. Ia seperti ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak boleh. Apa jadinya nanti kalau Nyonya Choi melihatnya menangis.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Siwon anak baik, Tuhan masih terlalu menyayanginya hingga ia mengambilnya lebih awal." Kata Nyonya Choi menenangkan.

Kyuhyun merasakan sesak didadanya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Siwon berusaha menjauhinya agar ia bisa mudah melupakan pemuda itu. Tapi Siwon salah besar. Betapa pun usahanya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melupakan Siwon.

Setelah Siwon menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menangis. Ia hanya merasakan sakit, sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Aku membencinya." Ujar Kyuhyun. Suaranya tercekat, matanya memanas menahan tangis.

"Hm?" Nyonya Choi membelai lembut pundak Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya tapi pada akhirnya dia meninggalkanku." Satu tetes akhirnya meluncur dari kedua pelupuk mata Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya ia menangis sejak Siwon meninggal.

"Dia tidak punya pilihan." Kata Nyonya Choi menenangkan.

"Dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingat betul bagaimana ia menceritakannya padaku." Lanjut Nyonya Choi.

*Flashback*

"Ummaaaaaa…" Teriak Siwon manja. Nyonya Choi yang tengah membuat kue di dapur sampai terkejut mendengarnya.

"Berhenti mengageti Ibu terus." Kata Nyonya Choi masih berkutat dengan adonan kue.

"Selamat siang tante." Sapa Zhou Mi dari belakang Siwon.

"Siang, Mi." Jawab Nyonya Choi.

"Ummaaaaa…" Siwon merengek manja sambil memeluk nyonya Choi dari belakang.

"Kau manja begini pasti ada maunya." Kata Nyonya Choi. Siwon langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Putramu itu sedang jatuh cinta, tante." Celetuk Zhou Mi sambil duduk di meja makan yang ada disitu.

Nyonya Choi langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berbalik untuk melihat Siwon yang kini tersenyum lebar.

"Uh, benarkah? Jadi putraku yang manja ini sedang jatuh cinta? Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu, Mi?" Tanya Nyonya Choi ikut sumringah. Tetapi Siwon dan Zhou Mi hanya saling berpandangan.

Melihat hal itu Nyonya Choi langsung mengerti.

"Uhm, Jadi siapa orang yang beruntung ini Siwonie?" Tanya nyonya Choi lagi, namun kali ini ia tidak menyebutkan gadis.

"Dia adalah orang yang luar biasa." Jawab Siwon dengan muka yang memerah.

"Kau sudah berpacaran dengannya?" Tanya nyonya Choi.

Tapi Siwon hanya tersenyum malu. Ia ikut duduk di samping Zhou Mi di meja makan.

"Aku sudah menemuinya di Korea.." Kata Siwon mengambil sebuah apel dan memakannya.

"Korea?" Nyonya Choi mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia sempat bekerja di China selama beberapa bulan sebelum akhirnya dia harus kembali ke Korea untuk melanjutkan studinya." Kata Siwon.

"Jadi kau menyusulnya ke Korea?" Tanya nyonya Choi.

Siwon mengangguk.

"Jadi kalian sudah pacaran atau belum?" Nyonya Choi masih tampak kebingungan.

"Tentu sudah, Umma. Aku bahkan harus mempermalukan diriku sendiri dengan mengatakannya di depan umum." Kata Siwon cemberut.

"Hmm.. Kapan-kapan ajak dia kesini. Ibu ingin melihatnya."

*End of Flashback*

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mendengar cerita Nyonya Choi mengenai betapa bahagianya Siwon kala itu.

"Siwon mengatakannya ketika aku sedang bekerja. Pada saat itu banyak sekali pengunjung di restoran, tapi Siwon sepertinya tidak peduli." Tambah Kyuhyun mengenang kembali bagaimana dulu Siwon menyatakan cintanya.

"Anak itu sangat keras kepala jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu." Kata nyonya Choi sembari menatap foto wajah tampan putranya itu.

"Dan Kyuhyun…"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menghadap nyonya Choi.

"Siwon tidak suka melihat orang yang dicintainya menangis." Kata Nyonya Choi sambil mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sangat merindukannya." Tanpa bisa ia tahan airmata itu terus berjatuhan dari kelopak matanya.

"Aku tau, Aku mengerti. Tapi tidak akan ada gunanya jika kau terus seperti ini. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu."

"Cari pengganti Siwon.." Kyuhyun langsung tersentak mendengar kalimat terakhir nyonya Choi.

"Jangan, jangan salah paham, nak. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa bahagia. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti putraku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin kau menderita terus menerus seperti ini." Nyonya Choi segera memeluk Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun justru makin terisak. Ia belum siap menggantikan Siwon dengan orang lain. Ia belum siap mencintai orang lain selain Siwon.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Lakukan itu kalau hatimu sudah siap." Kata Nyonya Choi dengan sayang.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya, Umma." Kata Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Choi mengelus pundaknya lembut.

"Kau pasti lapar. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan kesukaanmu. Kau mau berkeliling dulu sembari aku menyiapkan makanan?" Tanya Nyonya Choi dengan tersenyum.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk.

Sementara Nyonya Choi sibuk menyiapkan makan siang atau makan sore karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4, Kyuhyun berkeliling di rumah itu sendiri. Sudah lama sejak ia dan Siwon mengunjungi rumah yang seperti istana itu.

Namun rumah besar itu terlihat sepi karena hanya dihuni oleh Tuan dan Nyonya Choi dan beberapa pelayan. Tuan Choi sendiri saat ini tengah berada di Kanada untuk urusan bisnisnya.

Dan sampailah Kyuhyun di sebuah ruangan di lantai 2. Kyuhyun menatap sejenak pintu mahoni yang membatasi ruangan itu. Dengan perlahan tangan kanannya mulai membuka kenop pintu itu. Di dalamnya terlihat sebuah kamar tidur anak-anak dengan ranjang berbentuk mobil dan juga beberapa mainan yang berserakan di lantai.

Ruangan itu adalah kamar tidur Siwon ketika ia berusia 13 tahun. Tidak ada yang berani merapikan atau mengubah kamar itu karena Siwon memang tidak mau kamarnya itu diusik.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri kamar itu hingga akhirnya ia duduk di tepi ranjang yang cukup lebar itu. Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kain sprei berwarna biru yang menutupi ranjang berbentuk mobil Ferrari itu.

*Flashback*

"Tadaaaa… ini kamarku ketika aku masih kecil." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar itu. Tak lupa ia menutup kembali pintu berwarna putih. Kyuhyun memutar pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar itu.

"Kau sudah berusia 20 tahun dan masih tidur disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Hey, aku bilang kan ini kamar tidurku ketika aku masih kecil." Kata Siwon sembari memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Aku sudah lama ingin menunjukkannya padamu, tapi kau menolak terus ketika ku ajak ke rumah." Lanjut Siwon.

"Tapi aku kan juga sungkan. Kita baru pacaran sebentar." Sanggah Kyuhyun.

"Sebentar apanya. Kita sudah 6 bulan pacaran kau bilang sebentar." Siwon pura-pura cemberut.

"Iya.. iya, cerewet." Kata Kyuhyun menggoda Siwon.

"Cerewet kau bilang. Rasakan ini…" Kedua tangan Siwon yang tadi melingkar di perut Kyuhyun kini sudah berganti tugas menggelitiki pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tertawa geli berusaha menghindar dari serangan Siwon tapi ia malah berakhir jatuh di ranjang.

Siwon memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menimpa tubuh Kyuhyun dan menindihnya.

"Kena kau.." Kata Siwon jahil. Kyuhyun berusaha mendorong dada Siwon agar menyingkir tetapi Siwon malah menangkap kedua tangannya dan memerangkapnya.

"Siwon.. menyingkir dariku… Kau berat sekali." Kata Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkeraman Siwon yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu.." Kata Siwon sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan memanggil ibumu. Ummaaa..hmph." Sebelum Kyuhyun berteriak lebih keras Siwon sudah menyumpal mulut Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya.

"Hmmph.." Kyuhyun sedikit mengerang ketika lidah Siwon menjilat bibirnya. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka tentu saja, tapi entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang berbeda.

"Aku sangat mecintaimu." Kata Siwon mengakhiri ciumannya dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terengah-engah di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua mata hitam diatasnya. Kedua mata itu tidak berbohong. Siwon benar-benar mencintainya.

"_Nado saranghae_." Balas Kyuhyun dengan mengecup singkat ujung bibir Siwon. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah ketika Siwon menyeringai lebar.

"Sekarang menyingkir!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya masih dalam genggaman Siwon dan Siwon yang masih menindihnya.

Siwon hanya menggeleng mendengar hal itu. Ia malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan pundah Kyuhyun yang terekspos dan menciuminya lembut.

"Nnnnhhh… Siwon.. Apa yang.. nnhh.. kau lakukan? Ibumu menunggu kita." Kyuhyun kembali mengerang ketika Siwon mulai menggigiti lehernya.

"Let's do it here." Jawab Siwon sembari membuka satu per satu kemeja yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

*End of Flashback*

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat ketika Ia dan Siwon melakukan hal 'itu' pertama kali di kamar ini. Momen itu tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Ia juga ingat betul betapa paniknya Siwon dalam memakai kembali bajunya ketika Ibunya mengetuk pintu kamar itu. untung mereka sudah selesai.

"Kau disini rupanya." Sebuah suara dari arah pintu membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Nyonya Choi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Aku menyuruh pelayan untuk tidak menyentuh apapun disini sejak kedatangan kalian berdua disini." Ujar nyonya Choi.

Kyuhyun memerah mendengarnya. Itu berarti semuanya di kamar ini masih sama sejak mereka melakukan 'itu'.

"Ayo kita turun. Makanan sudah siap." Kata nyonya Choi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Pukul 9 malam Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai di apartemen yang ia tinggali bersama Zhou Mi. Ketika ia masuk didengarnya suara tv yang menyala. Kyuhyun melihat sosok Zhou Mi yang duduk bersandar di sofa di depan tv.

Kyuhyun berniat menyapa Zhou Mi ketika dilihatnya pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tertidur pulas. Dilihatnya juga meja makan masih penuh dengan makanan. Sepertinya Zhou Mi belum makan malam. Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membangunkan Zhou Mi.

"Ge!" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh pundah Zhou Mi.

"Zhou Mi ge." Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Zhou Mi berhasil membuka kedua matanya.

"Oh, Kyu.. Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Zhou Mi sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya. Ge sudah makan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya ge makan. Aku masuk kamaar dulu." Kata Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan Zhou Mi. tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah cengkeraman halus di perggelangan tangannya.

Kyuhyun berbalik.

"Uh, maaf." Zhou Mi melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri sudah makan?" Tanya Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya masuk kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar ia segera mengambil handuk dan piyama tidurnya untuk mandi. Air dingin yang mengalir dari shower membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang ketika air itu mengguyur tubuhnya.

*Flashback*

"Hey, tadi itu yang datang bersama Siwon itu siapa?" Tanya Donghae ketika Kyuhyun tengah sibuk mengelap meja.

"Oh, itu tadi sahabat Siwon. Mereka sudah berteman baik sejak kecil. Ia seorang dokter dan baru saja dipindah tugaskan ke Korea." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Oooohh. Dia menyukaimu, ya?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Jelas dia tau kalau aku dan Siwon pacaran." Kata Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"Tapi cara dai memandangmu itu berbeda." Kata Donghae masih ngotot.

"Hyung, aku sedang bekerja. Jadi jangan ganggu aku." Kata Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Donghae agar menjauh darinya.

*End of Flashback*

Benarkah Zhou Mi menyimpan perasaan padanya? Tapi selama ini Kyuhyun hanya menganggap Zhou Mi sebagai kakak. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Ibu Siwon ketika mereka makan tadi.

"Kau tinggal dengan Zhou Mi kan? Dia anak yang baik sekali. Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak ia bayi. Haha.. Siwon dan Zhou Mi itu sudah seperti anak kembar. Mereka selalu berdua. Dan tentu saja Siwon sangat mempercayai Zhou Mi."

"_Carilah pengganti Siwon…_"

"Baby kyu.." panggil sebuah suara yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Siwon?" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk sosok yang ia kasihi.

"Hey… Kau makin kurus. Mana pipimu yang menggemaskan itu?" Tanya Siwon mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia justru semakin memperat pelukannya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, wonie." Kata Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum menampakkan kedua lesung pipitnya.

"Kau pasti bisa, baby. Taukah kau disana ada orang yang setia menunggumu. Aku tidak mau kau menyia-nyiakan orang itu." Kata Siwon mengecup kepala Kyuhyun.

"Tidak… aku tidak mau.. aku mau ikut denganmu." Rengek Kyuhyun hampir menangis.

"Tentu tidak bisa, sayang. Dengar, hidupmu masih panjang. Kau harus melanjutkannya, tanpa aku. Jodoh kita hanya sampai disini Kyuhyun. Tuhan sudah menyiapkan orang yang terbaik untukmu sebagai penggantiku."

"Tapi.."

"Suusssshhh." Cup. Siwon menenangkan Kyuhyun dengan mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau hanya butuh waktu untuk melupakan aku." Dan tiba-tiba Siwon menghilang begitu saja.

Pukul 03.00 dinihari Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal dan juga keringat dan airmata yang mebanjiri tubuhnya. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun lebih terkejut lagi ia melihat Zhou Mi duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Ge.." Ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"Sejak kita pindah kemari kau selalu bermimpi buruk. Kau akan menangis, merintih dan memanggil nama Siwon." Jelas Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun mengusap keringat yang mengalir di dahinya.

"Aku biasanya akan kemari ketika kau sudah mulai terisak dan akan pergi lagi ketika kau sudah tenang kembali." Lanjut Zhou Mi.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jadi Zhou Mi selalu menungguinya ketika ia bermimpi buruk.

"Terima kasih, ge." Kata Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur lagi. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku." Kata Zhou Mi sembari beranjak sebelum tangan Kyuhyun menarik kaosnya.

"Ge.." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" Zhou Mi menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya.

"Terima kasih sudah terus berada disampingku." Kata Kyuhyun lemah.

Zhou Mi hanya tersenyum. Kyuhyun kembali terdiam, ia tampak sedan berpikir.

Zhou Mi sudah akan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara.

"Maukah gege menungguku?" Kata Kyuhyun setengah berbisik.

Zhou Mi tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

_Aku selalu menunggumu, Kyuhyun.._

THE END

Entah kenapa jadi aneh gini. Padahal niatnya pengen nyiksa Kyu atau Mi. ckckck. Tapi kayaknya aku lagi ga mood buat nyiksa orang deh. Gitu aja ya. Jadi maaf kalo ga bagus. Makasih buat yang udah review. Arigatou~

With Love,

Mutmut Chan


End file.
